1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to board games. More particularly, the invention relates to a maze board game for play by three players of groups of players. Chance means, e.g., dice, determine the play. The U.S. classification for board games is 273/134; the international classification is A63F3/00.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Board game aparatus are popular forms of entertainment. Typical board game apparatus are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,506,268; 3,807,740; 3,809,408; 3,951,412; and 4,033,587.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved maze game board apparatus for entertainment.